Madre
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Loki recogió el Teseracto del suelo y desapareció. Fue al único lugar en el que aún se sentía amado. Drabble / SPOILERS ENDGAME / [Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark.]


**Notas de autor:** El prompt que me dieron me daba muchas ideas, pero a la vez no fui capaz de narrar ninguna, no calzaba de la forma que quería así que al final termine dándole a este fic una historia muy diferente. No me arrepiento de nada :') Perdón en avance por el final.

**Prompt: **_¿En serio es tan difícil quererme? _

**Número de palabras:** 732

_Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark._

* * *

**Madre**

* * *

Recuerda con claridad la ciudad de oro, los campos verdes que daban frutos imposibles de conseguir en otros planetas, y el cielo azul que se extendía hasta ser uno solo con las estrellas. Recuerda su melódica voz, las historias de guerreros llevando paz a los nueve reinos, y a sí mismo buscando refugio en las faldas de su madre. Era ya una ocurrencia normal el que lo desplazaran, el que no lo tomaran en cuenta en el campo por su cuerpo delgado y poca destreza con una espada.

—¿En serio es tan difícil quererme? —preguntó con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos verdes, una sonrisa melancólica jalando de sus labios. No, no podía llorar. Los príncipes no lloran.

Frigga, la madre de todo, pasó sus dedos a través de sus cabellos. Había tristeza en sus orbes azules.

—No, no es difícil quererte. Yo te amo hijo mío, desde el fondo de mi ser.

—Entonces ¿porque? —preguntó de nuevo mirándola en busca de respuestas—. ¿Porqué buscan la compañía de Thor y la mía no?

Frigga sonrió con melancolía.

—Eres diferente, tus dones van más allá de la espada o la fuerza bruta. Es algo que no comprenden. Eres más valioso de lo que crees.

Siempre ha sido un intelectual. Un recluso que se la pasaba leyendo textos y aprendiendo todo lo que pudiera sobre la magia. Había una infinidad de hechizos que realizar, y otros más que descubrir e inventar. Pero a nadie le interesa esa rama de poder, nadie cree que sea justo pelear con trucos sacados de la manga. Solo Thor, Frigga, y Odín eran los únicos en quienes confiaba, los únicos por los cuales creía sentir amor y recibirlo de igual manera. O al menos eso creía.

Todos le mentían, Odín más que nadie. Nunca fue su destino ser rey, no, ese siempre fue el papel de Thor. Un gigante de hielo criado por Asgardianos seguía siendo eso, solo otro souvenir agregado a la bóveda de tesoros. No había manera de corregir ese error.

Mientras era escoltado por los hombres de negro, manos esposadas y bozal en la boca—¿qué creen qué es? ¿un perro?—, pensó en lo tanto qué no quería regresar, pensó en el rostro decepcionado de Frigga y la furia que vió en los ojos de Thor. Tan solo quería salir de allí y de un momento a otro el humano ruidoso cayó al suelo sin poder respirar, los guardias tenían su atención entre sus pequeños dispositivos eléctricos y aquel que se hacía llamar hombre de hierro, de alguna manera el Teseracto terminó frente a sus pies. Fue tan fácil agacharse a tomarlo y salir de allí.

No había planeado con exactitud el lugar al que llegaría, tan solo deseaba que fuera un lugar seguro, un lugar en el que nadie fuera a hacerle daño.

Y de repente se encontró en los jardínes de su madre. Con la vista de la ciudad dorada alzándose más allá de los balcones, los campos verdes y las estrellas en donde una vez estuvo situado el Bifrost.

El estruendo de algo romperse lo hizo voltear y verla a ella, sus ojos azules entre asombrados y felices se encontraron con los propios. Los restos de la taza de té yacían quebrados en el suelo.

—¿Loki?

El dios del engaño soltó una risa irónica.

—Supongo que aún sigo corriendo a tus brazos cada que busco consuelo.

La madre de todo ensanchó su sonrisa, no dudando ni un segundo en acercarse a su hijo y pasar una mano por el ahora despeinado cabello, tal cual lo hacía cuando este era pequeño.

—Todos pensamos que habías muerto. —había una reprimenda en su tono de voz, pero esta seguía sonando igual de cálida como la recordaba.

—Bueno, si ninguno de los nueve reinos me quiere no creo que Helheim lo haga…

—¿Quieres una taza de té? La cosecha de este año ha sido excelente.

El príncipe miró el cubo entre sus manos esposadas y luego a su madre, quien ya se había dado la vuelta para regresar a la mesa que se alzaba en medio del jardín que daba a sus aposentos en el palacio. Heimdal ya debe saber de su llegada, los guardias deben estar en camino.

—Me encantaría.

.

.

.

.

El día en el que los elfos oscuros atacaron el palacio en busca del Éter, el príncipe de Jotunheim perdió lo único que hacía estar en esa celda valer la pena.


End file.
